Story talk:Swan Song
Cool idea! I'll be following this one :) Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 03:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Symbolism So, having been informed of the intended nature of this story, it seems pretty clear that Akhir = Krayfish and his adventures = the story of GC. What other metaphors have you included? For instance, what does Naz'rah represent? Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 03:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) The first part of the story is an allegory for overcoming writer's block. Akhir is initially hesitant to make another story fearing that he might not make it as good as his last one. Thus, he's left stuck, which explains his underwhelmed reactions to the beautiful vistas from his windows. He's used those ideas before, and doesn't know what to do with them. Na'zrah represents the concept of revival and freshness. When Akhir thinks he's used up all writing possibilities, he's proven wrong when Na'zrah provides him a source of new inspiration.Krayfish (talk) 04:57, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, I love where you've taken the story! Not only is the analogy becoming more clear, I'm starting to get a sense of how the entire Omniverse Nexus ties together! This is incredible - it's like you're revolutionizing how I perceive the universe(s)! If this is going to be your final story here, I'm glad it's such an imaginative and creative one :) One question - do you represent I? Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 06:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be getting to "I" much later on, but he doesn't represent me in particular - in the story, I would say Akhir represents me. "I" is analogous to original source material where everyone gets their inspiration. Like how people write stories based off of real-life experiences.Krayfish (talk) 06:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Loving this! The story is getting totally epic! Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 16:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) This planet Is Akhir creating Earth? Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 19:28, May 15, 2015 (UTC) It's an Earth-like world, but it's not Earth. Krayfish (talk) 13:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) The ending ...okay, what happened? Are you saying the entire Omniverse Nexus is an illusion, or that he's still in the simulation, or that his trip was a simulation? Kray? I'm confused 0_o Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 20:38, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, this one's a doozy to explain, and I'll apologize in advance if it makes it more confusing. It's meant to be an intentionally ambiguous 2001-style ending left almost entirely up for interpretation. So yes. It's entirely possible that Akhir never left the simulation, or that the entire Nexus is a simulation. But I will say that the Nexus is real enough to be relevant, just as any detailed mythos or great epic story is to the real world. However, it also is meant to imply that the Nexus is most likely not the top-level story and that it could be a lesser set of universes to another one, namely the realm of the Harbingers (and quite possible, the real Earth). And yes. That means "I" was the one narrating the story this whole time hence the sudden shift to first person in that last sentence. He's the "writer" of the Nexus just as Akhir was the writer to the swan people, only that it's on different scales of storytelling. Krayfish (talk) 01:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) 'K, that's insanely deep. You know, I think this might be quite possibly ''the ''best story the Nexus has ever produced. Like, seriously, you deserve a standing ovation, at least. You've summed up pretty much the essence of the Nexus and why it was created, but more than that, you've touched on some of the most universal themes ever visited in writing, in as much that they're about writing itself. Seriously, I'm going to be thinking about this for a long, long time, and I don't think I'll ever completely understand it, but I guess that's the point. In short, bravo, Kray :) Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 03:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. That really means a lot to me. Krayfish (talk) 03:47, July 2, 2015 (UTC)